


Bored

by wi_deangirl77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi_deangirl77/pseuds/wi_deangirl77
Summary: Dean offers a cure to your boredom in the best way possible.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 15





	Bored

You sat at the dingy kitchen table in the abandoned house you were currently squatting in for this latest hunt. Thanks to those fucking Leviathans, motels were out for the time being. Sam had left earlier, heading to the library for research since you couldn’t get any juice from the breakers in the house. 

The small room was lit by a solo camping lantern in the middle of the table along with some scented pillar candles that you were happy you packed. The room was now filled with the light smell of jasmine although it was July and there was barely a breeze flowing through the open windows. 

Even in your cut off jean shorts and tank top, you were warm. Dropping your head back, you let out a frustrated sigh.

“What’s going through that pretty little head of yours?” Dean asked from his perch on one of the other chairs. The two of you had been sitting together for over an hour, drinking beer and lost in your own thoughts.

“I’m hot, bored, and we’re almost out of beer.” You said simply lifting your head back and meeting Dean’s cocky smirk.

“I could help with some of that.” He said simply. You were intrigued.

image  
“Oh really?” you challenged, leaning forward.

“Really.”

“And how would you do that?” you asked, seeing how serious he was. Lord knew Dean loved to flirt, and you loved flirting back, but it never went farther than that.

“Well, I’d get you out of those clothes, for starters. That should bring your body temperature down a bit more.” He said and damn if he didn’t lick those gorgeous lips of his. You clenched your thighs together, feeling the arousal begin to burn at your core. “And just so you wouldn’t feel too self-conscious about being the only one naked, I’d take off all my clothes too.” Holy mother of god, you thought, and felt your nipples hardened underneath your lacy bra at his words. “Then, since we’d both be naked, we’d start to do all kinds of things to cure your boredom.” He wanted to play? Alright Winchester, let’s play.

Getting up from your chair you walked slowly over to where he sat. He scooted his chair back away from the table, his eyes watching your every move, daring you to keep going. You moved over him, your legs on the outside of his and stared down at him. Those green eyes looked up at you and he licked those goddamn lips again. Then his hands were sliding up your thighs and under your shorts, finding the curve of your ass and squeezing playfully. 

You couldn’t stop the moan that escaped as you leaned down and forward a bit, your breasts near Dean’s face. He leaned toward you and his teeth pulled at the material of your tank top. Your hands carded through his hair pulling him closer and his hands continued to massage over your ass. 

He wasn’t pulling back, and you needed more. Taking matters into your own hands, you reached down and tugged his t-shirt out of his jeans and pulled it up his torso. His hands retreated from under your shorts and lifted over his head allowing you to strip him. With a playful gleam in his eye, he grabbed your hips and pulled you down on to his lap and then made quick work of removing your tank top. 

Those large hands slid up your bare back and your arched toward him, his warm mouth kissing and sucking on the swell of your breasts. With expert hands, he opened the clasp of your bra, exposing your breasts fully. When his mouth closed around your nipple your hips moved toward him, grinding your warm center over his hard cock that was straining against his jeans. The movement bringing a groan from Dean which vibrated over your skin. 

He continued to use his mouth on your breasts causing you to completely ruin your panties. You needed more, craved more of him. He felt so damn good, and it had been too long since you’d been fucked properly. Reaching between your bodies you struggled with the button of his jeans, finally popping it open. However, the position of your body on top of him didn’t leave enough room for you to get your hand inside. Without warning, Dean wrapped his arms around you tightly and stood up, and you felt that large bulge press against your stomach. With your feet on the ground, you had the room you needed and you pushed your hands inside his jeans seeking his cock. When your hand found him, you gasped at the size of him. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, “he murmured as his lips began to move up your neck, “I’ll get you ready for me first.” Then his hand was opening your shorts and sliding inside. He stroked you outside of your panties, and your legs trembled at his touch. “Mmmmm, someone’s ready for more.” He growled and pushed you back toward the table. 

image  
When the back of your legs hit the edge of the table, his hands gripped your shorts and slid them down your legs. He was on his knees now, pulling off your sneakers and helping you step out of them completely. He looked up at you and you felt suddenly shy with your nakedness. Sensing this, he placed soft kisses along your stomach and over your hips, his lust blown eyes looking up at you. 

“God, you are more beautiful than I imagined.” he sighed and then lifted one of your legs over his shoulder, his nose nudging your them apart, giving him full access to your pussy. He took a deep breath and then his tongue was diving in, flicking over your clit and tasting you. “Mmmmmm.” He moaned and continued to use his tongue on you. 

You reached back with one hand on the table, for support while your other hand, grabbed at his short hair holding on for dear life. Those lips closed around your sensitive clit and you felt the orgasm building, your legs shaking. “Come on Y/N/N, let go…. come on my tongue beautiful.” Dean ordered and your body responded instantly. The orgasm exploded and Dean held on to you to keep you from falling as he continued to taste your arousal. 

Once you’d come down, he lifted you so that you were sitting on the table, and stood between your legs. He bent down and took your face in his hands, his lips finding yours again. The taste of your arousal on him, was doing things to you. Your hands reached out lowering the zipper on his jeans pulling his cock out of his boxers. 

“Easy sweetheart, let me catch up here.” He laughed softly and pulled back so he could toe off his boots and get the rest of his clothes off. Your eyes took everything in while he finished getting undressed.

Dean Winchester stood naked before you and it was one of the most beautiful things you’d ever seen and you’d let this image burn inside your memory to be saved until the day you died. The way his muscles twitched and rippled under his tan, freckled skin. That gorgeous cock, hard, and already dripping and you wanted him – no you needed him inside you – now. 

Opening your arms, he moved toward you again. With his hands your thighs, he lifted you slightly, your dripping wet center lining up with his cock. Arms around his neck, you kissed him again, and suddenly he was pushing inside of you. Your legs wrapped around his waist, locking your ankles behind his back and the two of you began to move together, slowly. Your movements deliberate. He held on to you as you moved with him, your hips pushing up and down painfully slow, and his cock hitting that sweet spot deep inside of you. 

His lips left yours and he buried his face in your neck. You felt the delicious sting as he sucked a mark into your skin and growled as he began to move faster. The orgasm was building again, and as you felt Dean’s cock twitch inside of you, you knew he was close too. 

“Ah, yes, right there. Yes Dean!” you cried out and Dean widened his stance a bit and then lowered you down on the table again. Then he was pounding you at a relentless pace, his hips snapping, both of you dripping with sweat. Your eyes watched him as you both chased that release. His jaw clenched, his muscles tense. Then it happened, the coil snapped and you were riding out your orgasm, your walls clenching around Dean. And with a few more thrusts, he spilled inside you. Hot ropes of cum coating your pussy and filling you up. 

His forehead pressed to yours, both of you panting, hearts pounding, bodies shaking with aftershocks, you stared into each other’s eyes. His lips moved over yours again and you felt yourself getting lost in him again. Feelings weren’t supposed to be a part of this, that wasn’t part of the deal. Good sex, fucking, a cure for boredom, nothing more.

“So,” he whispered against your mouth, “still bored?” he asked and you kissed him again, not sure how you wanted to answer him. “Because I can do this all night, Y/N. Well, at least until Sam gets back.” He laughed and you laughed with him. “Bring it on Winchester.” And boy did he!


End file.
